Oubliette (Fr)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – Après un incident traumatique, Sherlock se retrouve piégé dans la partie la plus sombre de son Palais Mental. La seule chose qui peut encore lui parvenir est la voix de John.


**Traduction** : Oubliette

 **Auteur** : Lost in Ashes

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de **Lost in Ashes**.

 **Note des traductrices** : Et nous revoilà avec une nouvelle co-traduction ! Nous espérons que cette fic à l'ambiance très particulière vous plaira comme elle nous a plu.

À savoir que l'auteur n'a pas répondu à notre demande de traduction, en conséquence, nous la retirerons du site si la demande s'en fait sentir. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture :D

* * *

\- Sherlock ! Sherlock ?

Les échos de la voix, assourdis par la distance, ricochaient sur les murs de pierre. Il devait être au fond d'un puits, se dit Sherlock. Non, pas un puits. Une oubliette. Littéralement.

\- Seigneur. Seigneur, Sherlock… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Sous la morsure de la panique, la voix avait une intonation affectueuse et réconfortante. Sherlock ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur de cette voix familière. _John_.

\- Sherlock, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Sherlock regarda mais les murs de pierre étaient tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, ainsi qu **'** un petit point de lumière très loin au-dessus de lui. Trop loin.

Il était au chaud ici. C'était paisible. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Tant mieux.

\- J'ai appelé une ambulance. Ils seront en mesure de... Sherlock, tu iras mieux dans peu de temps, je te le jure. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

 _En sécurité_. Sherlock fit tournoyer l'idée autour de son esprit. Il l'imagina comme une bille de verre qu'il pouvait faire rouler sur le sol en admirant les points de lumière qu'elle jetait sur les murs : des éclats bleu noisette.

* * *

Bien des années auparavant, lorsque Sherlock avait construit son Palais Mental, il avait hésité quant à faire cet ajout particulier. Il était resté longtemps dans le sous-sol du donjon de son esprit à contempler le pan de sol en terre battue qu'il avait réservé pour sa construction.

* * *

Assassins et espions gardaient parfois des pilules de cyanure comme une police d'assurance. Bien entraînés, ils résistaient à des niveaux de douleur élevés, mais chacun avait son point de rupture. Si l'on était emprisonné, torturé et que les choses allaient trop loin, qu'on arrivait trop proche de la rupture… eh bien, il y avait toujours une sortie de secours.

Sherlock ne gardait pas de cyanure. Selon lui, c'était trop imprécis, peu sûr et trop facilement perdu ou consommé par accident. Il avait eu une meilleure idée. Quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir et plus d'échappatoire à la douleur, son oubliette était là pour lui : un puits sombre dans les tréfonds de son Palais Mental dans lequel Sherlock pouvait subsister. Toutes les entrées sensorielles étaient scellées par des murs de pierre... la pensée, le besoin et la mémoire... étouffés par les ténèbres.

L'oubliette n'avait qu'un seul petit défaut : il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en sortir.

* * *

\- Ils sont tous morts, tu sais. Les hommes qui t'ont fait ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui... Ce sont les hommes de Mycroft. J'aurais voulu que ce soit moi.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sherlock porta la bille de verre à sa bouche, et la pressa distraitement contre ses lèvres. Il pensa qu'elle avait un goût de résidu de poudre, un peu comme un thé au lait.

\- Sherlock.

La voix de John était éraillée. Ses cordes vocales étaient serrées, tendues, spécula Sherlock. Émotion. Sentiment.

\- Sherlock, si tu m'entends, je t'en prie, cligne des yeux. Je ne vais pas te demander de dire quoi que ce soit, juste, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie…

Entendre la voix de John se briser dans un silence tendu était douloureux. Il était évident que John était malheureux et Sherlock ne voulait pas ça. Cela allait à l'encontre de son objectif.

Sherlock cligna des yeux aussi vigoureusement qu'il le put.

\- Tout va bien, dit John d'une voix abattue, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que tu es là. Je sais que tu finiras par revenir. Lorsque tu seras prêt.

Après un bref silence, la voix de John résonna à nouveau, plus claire et plus forte, comme si elle s'était rapprochée de Sherlock.

\- Je… je voulais juste que tu saches qu'ils ne peuvent plus de te faire du mal. Ils ne sont plus là.

Sherlock toucha sa poche et il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver une autre bille de verre. Elle était plus petite que l'autre, couleur lie de vin. Lorsque Sherlock la porta à hauteur d'yeux, il lui sembla que tout ce qui l'entourait était baigné de sang.

Sherlock plaça soigneusement la bille à côté de l'autre. Elles étaient posées sur le sol, scintillant comme des joyaux dans la crasse.

* * *

Ce fut après la piscine, la voix moqueuse de Jim Moriarty et l'offre stupide de John de se sacrifier que Sherlock avait finalement décidé de construire son oubliette. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait des secrets, des bribes de connaissances qu'il gardait près de son cœur avant de les enfermer dans la salle du Trésor de son Palais Mental. Ils avaient été précieux pour lui, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse imaginer passer le reste de sa vie dans un trou noir juste pour les garder en sûreté.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de la piscine, l'attitude de défi ferme et brûlante de John, et " _Sherlock, tire-toi"_ que ce dernier réalisa qu'il avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Ils ne devaient pas faire de mal à John.

* * *

À présent, Sherlock avait toute une collection de billes de verre. Il les plaçait autour de lui sur le sol, les disposant pour créer des motifs complexes, les arrangeant et réarrangeant en repensant aux paroles de John. La jaune, c'était lorsque John lui avait dit avoir pris le thé avec Mrs Hudson, et à quel point il leur manquait. À quel point l'appartement était trop calme et ordonné sans lui. La blanche était pour la _putain de foutue neige_ qui avait fait fermer tous les métros et bus et signifiait que John avait dû patauger cinq kilomètres à travers la ville juste pour le voir. La vert citron était pour le nouveau travail de John à la clinique, et la bleu poudreuse pour quand il l'avait perdu. Il n'en avait pas expliqué les raisons, mais Sherlock avait su. John passait toujours beaucoup trop de temps à ses côtés. C'était évident.

Sherlock gardait ses billes de verre préférées contre lui, dans le creux de sa main. La violette chatoyante pour quand John lui avait dit qu'il était le meilleur des hommes et le plus sage qu'il n'ait jamais connu. La bille de verre écarlate pour lorsque John avait voulu tuer pour lui. Celle bleu noisette était d'une couleur identique à celle des yeux de John.

* * *

Un jour, John arriva en colère. Il ne disait rien mais Sherlock l'entendait respirer.

\- Mycroft m'a montré son rapport, lâcha finalement John d'un ton mordant. La raison pour laquelle ils t'ont torturé. C'était moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ils en avaient aussi après moi.

Sherlock soupira et contempla le sol entièrement recouvert de perles de verre. Il avait espéré que John ne le découvre jamais.

\- Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir tout simplement dit ? siffla ce dernier. Je suis un soldat, j'aurais pu gérer tout ça. Comment as-tu pu… Comment as-tu pu, putain ?!

Un silence s'établit durant lequel Sherlock ne put plus respirer. Lorsque John reprit la parole, sa voix était dangereusement basse.

\- J'ai besoin que tu arrêtes ça, Sherlock. Alors arrête. Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce je le supporte en étant assis là, tous les jours à te regarder en train de baver, le regard fixe ?... Je _sais_ que tu es là et je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus… Je n'en peux plus.

Il y eut une respiration saccadée.

\- Si tu ne me regardes pas _vraiment_ … Je partirai. Je m'en irai et je ne reviendrai jamais.

Sherlock serra les poings, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit aussi grand qu'il le put. Le mur fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à voir.

Et puis il entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme. Sherlock s'assit lentement au milieu de ses billes de verre, la poitrine comprimée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son poing fermé, il trouva une autre perle, curieusement lourde à la couleur de plomb. Il la laissa glisser entre ses doigts et tomber par terre.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé.

Dans le puits enténébré, la voix inattendue de John était plus rauque que d'habitude. Sherlock sursauta, éparpillant une myriade de billes de verre autour de lui **.** Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que John revienne.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je perds la tête ces derniers temps. "Quelle drôle de petite cervelle tu as là", voilà ce que tu dirais sans doute.

Il y eut un silence et un bruit qui ressembla suspicieusement à un reniflement.

\- Je ne partirai jamais. Pas pour de vrai. Saches-le. Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser seul.

La bille dans la main de Sherlock était énorme, aussi grosse que son poing, brillante et claire comme un diamant. _Je ne te quitterai jamais_.

* * *

\- J'ai parlé aux médecins. Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus qu'ils puissent faire pour toi ici et je... j'ai pensé que ce serait bien pour nous deux si je te ramenais avec moi. À Baker Street. Je vais prendre une allocation pour m'occuper de toi, ça devrait nous maintenir à flot, et Mycroft va casquer un peu d'argent pour le loyer.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je voudrais... Je voudrais vraiment t'avoir à nouveau avec moi. Vivre ensemble. Évidemment, je ne suis pas une infirmière mais je pense que je pourrais faire un travail correct. Est-ce… Est-ce que tu le veux, Sherlock ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Regarde dans le vide si tu es d'accord, plaisanta John.

Dans sa sombre prison, Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien, dit John tranquillement, alors c'est réglé.

La nouvelle perle de verre était belle : bleu nuit avec des étoiles scintillantes.

* * *

Le tas de perles était devenu si énorme maintenant, que Sherlock ne pouvait même plus patauger dedans et était obligé de s'asseoir dessus comme un oiseau sur son nid multicolore. Lorsqu'il leva le regard, il se rendit compte que la lumière au sommet de l'oubliette était plus vive : plus large et plus lumineuse.

* * *

Un jour, John dit sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Tu sais ce qui me dérange ?

Sherlock cessa de rouler les billes entre ses doigts pour écouter.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Une autre cuillerée de soupe. Voilà, c'est bien.

Sherlock pensa que l'un des avantages à être dans une oubliette c'était qu'au moins, il n'assistait pas aux tentatives de John pour faire passer la nourriture dans sa gorge. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'avec les soins constants de John, son corps allait devenir aussi gros que celui de Mycroft.

\- Je suppose que je pensais que tu le savais, dit John. Je pensais que ça allait de soi. Peut-être que ça l'était pour toi. J'aimerais te l'avoir dit pourtant. J'aimerais pouvoir être sûr que tu le saches, peu importe là où tu es.

Savoir quoi ? pensa Sherlock. Il se mit debout et soudainement, il eut peur de manquer les prochains mots que John dirait. Il s'étira vers l'entrée de l'oubliette, quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. Il put sentir une brise fraîche lui balayer le visage.

Savoir quoi, John ?

\- J'ai été lâche, dit John, je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Avouer qu'on l'aime n'est pas le genre de chose que les hommes comme moi vont dire à leur ami.

Le brusque silence de John fit retenir le souffle de Sherlock.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais. Plus qu'un simple ami. Plus que toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je suis sorti. Bordel, peut-être même plus que ma propre famille… John s'interrompit, et reprit sa respiration. Je savais pas. Je savais pas qu'une personne pouvait compter autant.

Lorsque Sherlock mit la main dans sa poche, ce ne fut pas une perle de verre qu'il trouva mais une cascade de pièces d'or qui la remplissait et finit par s'écoulerà ses pieds.

* * *

Désormais, Sherlock était très proche de la sortie de l'oubliette. Depuis que John lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, les billes de verres étaient plus grosses et se formaient plus rapidement. Sur un seul mot de John, des dizaines d'entre-elles ruisselaient entre ses doigts, s'alignaient sur le plancher et l'élevaient toujours plus haut.

Parfois, Sherlock avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver lorsqu'il sortirait. Ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dehors, en train de l'attendre. Ici, l'obscurité était si douce, si chaude, si enveloppante. D'un autre côté, ce serait l'occasion pour Sherlock de revoir le visage de John. Cela valait presque tous les dangers. Sherlock serrait contre sa poitrine la perle de verre bleu noisette et attendait.

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Sherlock, dit John en entrant dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Il ne pouvait jamais dire si Sherlock avait dormi où s'il était juste resté là, couché dans l'obscurité. Il alluma la lumière.

\- Mrs Hudson a fait un gâteau au chocolat, comme ça tu sais qu'on tient à toi. Et j'ai obtenu quelques vieux dossiers d'affaires de Lestrade, je te les lirai après le petit déjeuner. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu un meurtre en chambre close, ça doit valoir au moins un sept.

Depuis que Sherlock avait été blessé, John avait pris l'habitude de parler tout le temps et d'exprimer toutes les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête, comme si parler deux fois plus pouvait compenser l'absence de réaction de Sherlock. S'il pouvait lui répondre, John imaginait qu'il cracherait sa fureur devant l'inanité de tout ceci. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il faisait, quelque part tout au fond de lui. John espérait que ce soit le cas. Quand il songeait à d'autres alternatives, il se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

John leva précautionneusement Sherlock de son lit et l'assit dans son fauteuil roulant. Comme toujours, Sherlock regardait droit devant lui, sans la moindre lueur dans ses yeux qui indiquait qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

John réajusta le col du pyjama de Sherlock. Il aurait besoin d'aller à la machine plus tard, mais d'abord : le petit déjeuner. Quand il la voyait, John essayait de ne pas penser à la vilaine brûlure qui balafrait la gorge blanche de Sherlock. Quelquefois, voir les cicatrices de ce que ces salauds lui avaient fait rendait John malade ; une colère semblable à un éclair de chaleur blanche qui explosait dans son ventre.

Ce n'était pas le moment. C'était l'anniversaire de Sherlock, et John se devait de le lui rendre aussi plaisant qu'il l'était humainement possible. Il tendit la main pour repousser la boucle de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de Sherlock.

\- Hey, dit-il, tu me manques, tu sais.

Sherlock émit un petit bruit, un léger soupir d'exaspération. Alarmé, John se pencha sur lui.

\- Sherlock ?

À la grande surprise de John, les yeux de Sherlock commencèrent à se mouvoir du point qu'il fixait vers John. Osant à peine croire ce qu'il voyait, ce dernier tendit une main et saisit le poignet de Sherlock. Pouls régulier, constant.

John demanda derechef :

\- Sherlock ?

Les lèvres de celui-ci tressautèrent spasmodiquement deux fois avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à les ouvrir.

\- John, croassa-t-il.

En raison du manque d'utilisation, sa voix avait le grincement sec et érodé d'une charnière rouillée.

Le sourire de John fut si large qu'il pensa qu'il pourrait fendre son visage en deux.

\- Heureux de te revoir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cet OS a été écrit d'après le prompt suivant :

 _Initialement, Sherlock a fui dans son Palais Mental pour échapper aux horreurs qu'ils lui ont fait subir, mais à présent, il est perdu et n'arrive plus à revenir, même s'il entend John et sait qu'il est en sécurité._


End file.
